Abandoned
by cutiepie911
Summary: As Aang is looking for a firebender, he decides to tell Katara his true feelings for her. What will happen if she doesn't love him back? ..mostly katara's POV, placed while the gang is looking for a fire bending teacher
1. Chapter 1: Bad weather

**CHAPTER 1: BAD WEATHER**

"Hey guys, I think, maybe, we should stop for shelter somewhere." I said as Sokka, Aang, Toph, and I glided on Appa, "The weather's not looking to good," I glanced up at the dark clouds booming behind us.  
"Katara, don't worry so much!" Sokka scolded,"The weather's _behind _us! We can easily avoid it."  
I glared at him,"We can't go faster then weather!"  
"No, but Appa can."  
"You don't know that! Plus, it's better if we don't take the chances and stay dry, then take the chances and end up soaked and sick."  
"Ease up, Katara. Not taking the chances will waste precious time. We need to find Aang a fire bender teacher. _Fast."_  
"Yeah, well, it won't help much if Aang gets sick, now will it?"  
"Nope, it won't. That's why he won't get sick!"  
"You're so full of yourself, Sokka! We need to find shelter! _Now!_"  
Aang looked back at the two siblings and smiled. He always had to break up their fights,"Hey. Let's just take a deep breath, and calm ourselves. Katara has a point, Sokka. We don't want to take the chances. So let's find us some shelter."  
Sokka rolled his eyes and slumped back in the brown saddle, as I gave him a smug smile.  
After a few minutes Aang shouted, "There!", he pointed downward.  
I looked to where he pointed and saw a _huge_ dark cave, surrounded by trees and mountains. Sokka sat up and gazed at it as well, and his frown deepened, "Ugh. _Another _cave? At this rate, we'll be more cavemen then civilized humans. We'll even start wearing animal skinned clothing and start going around banging people on the heads with sticks!" he made a face.  
Toph rolled her eyes, "Well, I think we should stay at that village over there."  
"_Where?" _Sokka shouted, "I don't see it! Where is it, Toph? Is it-"  
Toph waved a hand in front of her eyes.  
Sokka sighed loudly,"Oh. Once again, you got me. With the same trick to."  
Appa landed on the dry ground with a grunt. Momo jumped off of him and ran off to investigate the new territory.  
"I'm going to go find some water," I stated as I hopped off of Appa.  
Aang followed, "Good idea. I'll start a fire inside the cave. Sokka go find some food. Toph... um...you... go with Sokka."  
Sokka sighed, "As always. I'm the 'finder'."  
I rolled my eyes and wandered off, looking for a source of water. I looked behind and over bushes, but found nothing. I searched for a few more minutes and finally flopped down on the ground. _Should I just go back? Ugh, no I can't quit. _I slowly got up and continued my hopeless search for a few minutes before I heard some people talking. I smiled. _People... That means water, and maybe some food._  
I followed my ears towards a steep slope, and looked down. There was at least a dozen people seated around a fire, laughing and talking. I looked around them. Red tents and flags covered the ground around them. _Red_... _Fire nation!_


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

CHAPTER 2: KIDNAPPED

"Oh no," I whispered, studying the dozen fire bending warrior's sitting before me.  
Slowly and carefully I stood up, and, holding my breath, took a few cautious steps backward. _Careful, Katara! Remember, not a sound or... _I raised a hand to my neck and with my finger slowly slid it across my throat. I shuddered, thinking of how horrible it would be to be tortured. _Or killed._ _Okay, I'm almost out of ear shot. Just a few more... _  
"Going somewhere, girl?" a rough voice asked in my ear. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped but I recovered quickly. Turning around to face my opponent, I prepared to make a water whip to protect myself. A bald man with a red vest on returned my glare, and raised his hands to a fighting position. _Oh it's on, Baldy! _  
Giving me a crooked smile he said calmly, "Put your hands on the ground and I just might let you live."  
"I'd rather kiss a pig, Fire Bender," I replied, equally calmly. I took a small step away from him, so I could get some room.  
"Oh, in that case... goodnight, Darling."  
I dropped my hands in confusion, "What are you-" A strong, painful punch on my back made me whirl around and whoosh out my water from the pouch on my belt. _Not another one! _  
Before I could even make out my second attackers face, the bald man put a dark sack over my face.  
"You're lucky I had this sack, Lee! She would've gotten away!" the bald man yelled as I struggled. Realizing I was done for, I let out a piercing scream, followed by a rock banging my head. _That's going to leave a bruise._ The black world around me began to spin, as I sank to my knees. _No... So painful...I...can't black out...not...now... _Too late. My eyes closed and I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep... 

(AANG'S POINT OF VIEW)

Meanwhile...

For the hundredth time I scanned the forest's edge, looking for Katara. _Please, please, please don't be hurt!_  
_I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you! _I mentally slapped myself for being such an idiot. _Why did I not send Toph with her? Stupid, stupid, stupid! _  
"Any sign?" Sokka touched my shoulder. _Why did I not hear him coming?_  
"No. Not yet," I sighed, "Where could she be, Sokka? It's been almost two hours."  
"Maybe she got lost. Don't worry, we'll find her, Aang," Sokka paused for a moment before saying, "Come on, let's go, Toph is probably freaking out over me being gone for so long."  
"Yeah," I grinned, "That's likely. She's probably crying buckets-" a shrill scream interrupted my unfinished sentence.  
Sokka frowned, "What on earth...?"  
I narrowed his eyes. _That sounded a lot like..." Katara!" _I yelled, plummeting down the mountain towards the scream.Hearing loud footsteps behind me, I called over my shoulder, "Sokka, she never screams! She has to be in really big trouble!" _Katara..._  
"I know, Aang!" Sokka yelled, "We need to find her! Quick!"  
"I know," I whispered. _Katara..._  
"If anyone hurts her, I swear, they can count on being strangled in the next day!" _Much better than my choice of punishment. Sokka continued, "_I hope she's okay, Aang. I can't live knowing that I let Katara and Mom down!"  
"I know," _Katara..._


	3. Chapter 3: Awakened

Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I yawned. It was pitch black dark, I had a hard time breathing and my head hurt like crazy._ What happened? Why can't I remember? Where am I? Think Katara, think! _Slowly, but surely, the events of last night took place in my head. _Arriving at the cave; looking for water; finding the fire nation camp; being attacked; _and then I had nothing. The last thing I could recall was everything around me going black. _I must have passed out. _But where am I now? My wrists and ankles were burning, and I couldn't move them apart. That could only mean one thing; rope. I rolled over onto my stomach, and pushed myself onto my knees by my chest. Slowly inching my way in a unknown area, I began to listen hard, barely breathing. Snores could be heard in every direction. _It must be night time, and there is probably a couple guards on duty somewhere around here. _Without thinking I loudly let out a breath, and heard someone stirring a couple paces in front of me. Being careful not to make a sound, I squeezed my eyes shut; hoping. _Please..._  
"Well, well, well," a deep voice in front of me said, "Look Rafu, the little water bending punk is escaping." _Ugh. _I heard them walking towards me and felt a sharp kick on my chest, forcing me to fall backward onto my hands. I cried out in pain, as I heard a loud crack. Moaning, I rolled to my side, tears streaming down my face. _You'll regret doing that, you evil, snot-nosed pig!_  
Someone laughed, "You better shut her up, Nobu, before Mitsuo wakes up. He'll beat her to death, trying to make her give the information he wants." I realized I'd spoken my thoughts aloud. I need to stop doing that.  
"Correct, Rafu. That is _exactly _what I'm planning on doing," a new voice, Mitsuo, said.  
"Captain!" Rafu and Nobu cried in unison. I heard leaving crackling, so I suppose that the two guards were kneeling.  
Chuckling, Mitsuo demanded, "Take that thing off of her head and pull her up on her knees so I can see her pretty face." I heard more leaves breaking; _wow, they're easy to command._  
"Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" I believe it was Rafu, but I couldn't be certain. Someone lifted me to my knees and roughly pulled the sack off of my head. Suddenly, I realized my eyes were still closed, and grinned mentally. _I will not look this monkey in his eyes! _  
"My name is Mitsuo, properly called Captain. You are one of my many prisoners, and will call me 'My lord'. Got it, Water Bender?" he asked. _Many?_  
"My name is Katara. That is what all of you son-of-pigs will call me! Okay, you hairy cow?" I growled.  
Mitsuo laughed, "Oh, we got ourselves a stubborn one, boys!" Someone, Mitsuo most likely, struck me on the side of my face.  
I gasped loudly and cried, "How dare y-" another slap on the other side of my face silenced me.  
"My lord! Say it!" he shouted, "My lord! My lord! I want to hear you beg for mercy! My lord!"  
"Never," I spat.  
He punched me in my rib cage, and I bit my lower lip in pain.  
"Say it!" he roared. I could hear more and more stirring, and the occasional chuckle, around me.  
"No! I'd rather die then obey your command!" I screamed.  
The crowd around me burst out laughing. Mitsuo shouted for silence and told me, "Fine. We'll see how long you'll last when it's not _your _life at stake!" I was so surprised, that I opened my eyes. There was at least two dozen warriors either sitting on the ground or standing up, all of which were grinning, and watching me. Two guards stood behind the man in front of me who had a square hat on, I guess he was the captain, with a unshaven beard, and curly black hair. I asked him, "What do you mean?"  
He smiled, "Oh-ho that got your attention enough to even have you open your eyes and show me how similar they are to someone else I know! Nao, my honest little devil," A red headed young man jumped up and saluted Mitsuo, as the captain demanded, "Bring out Akana!" _Akana... why does it sound so familiar?_  
Nao nodded quickly, "Yes, of course, sir," he glanced at me anxiously as if wanting to tell me something, but I couldn't read his mind. He gulped and ran out of sight. _I wonder what he was trying to tell me..._  
Mitsuo took a step towards me and grinned, "My pretty little water bending girl," he reached out his hand to touch my face but I slapped it away and said angrily, "Don't touch me, _Captain, _or next time I'll break your finger!"  
He put his face right up into mine and snarled, "Next rude comment and I'll break Akana's _and _your finger!" _So familiar..._  
I blinked, "Do I know Akana?"  
He smiled, showing his black, crooked teeth, "Maybe. We'll see if she's your friend, or just another innocent southern water tribe girl."  
I gasped slightly and asked, "Can sh... she _water bend?" Oh please! Please!_  
He smiled again and replied, "We'll see."  
I huffed impatiently and replied, "Fine, _My lord."_  
He absently patted my head and said, "Good girl."  
I growled silently. _How dare he treat me like a dog! If I ever get out of here alive I'll drown him in boiling water! _I wasn't serious, but I was so scared and angry that I would've said anything. _What about this Akana girl? Why does she sound so familiar? And what if she can water bend? How am I going to get us both out of here? I can't rely on Aang and Sokka rescuing me. They don't have any clue where I'm at, and probably never will. _I sighed silently. _Sokka would tear down this whole forest looking for me, but Aang wouldn't, he'd be to worried about all of the animals living here. I wonder if they're even missing me... _Another sigh. This time aloud. _I really need to stop!_  
"What? Are you scared, Beautiful? Don't be," Mitsuo looked at me, "'Cause everything will be alright...for me!" He laughed his head off before going on, "Maybe, if you're good, I'll let you be my servant...or maybe, if you're _really_ good, I'll marry you," he grinned and put his arm around me. I didn't stop him. I was in shock. _Marry him? Oh no, I have to get out of here! I can't marry him, I'd rather-_  
"Captain?" Nao asked, interrupting my thoughts, "I have the prisoner. Just as you asked, sir," I glanced at him, and saw that next to him stood a person my height with a sack over their head. I could tell it was a girl, by her brown ragged dress, and that she had black hair peeking at us from under the sack. Suddenly I realized he was giving me the same look as before. _What are you telling me, Nao? _His eyes widened, and he glanced nervously at the captain. _Ugh, not again, Katara!_  
Luckily, Mitsuo didn't hear me. _Is he half death?_ He told Nao, "Take the sack off of her head, Nao."  
Quickly, Nao obeyed. Her eyes were big and blue like mine, she was tanned, and her dark hair was shoulder length and straight as paper. I noticed her eyes were on me, and said, "My name is Katara, of the southern water tribe. I've been captured by this lousy crew, who don't even know the difference between right and left! The captain, I mean, _my lord,_ is so-"  
Mitsuo removed his arm from behind my back and slapped me so hard spots danced in front of my eyes. He boomed, "Enough! I will not be so insulted! Especially by a water buffoon!" I only glared at him, seeing that Akana had replaced her look of amusement by fear... oh such great fear! Mitsuo continued, "Akana! Make your introduction to Katara."  
Akana gulped and curtsied to me, "I am Akana Dolor, also from the southern water tribe. Sadly, I'm the only water bender left fr-"  
"No!" I interrupted. Akana's eyebrows rose as I continued, "I am also a water bender from the southern water tribe!"  
"What?" she cried, her eyes wide, "Why did I never know? Someone should-"  
Mitsuo' face went red with anger, "Akana! I said introduction, not conversation!"  
Akana blushed, "I am sorry, my lord. Truly, I am!'  
Angry, I said, "Don't apologize! He has _kidnapped _us! _Hurt _us! He doesn't deserve ap-" Mitsuo kicked me hard to the ground. I landed with a grunt and quickly pushed myself to my knees by my chest. . Looking around slowly, I realized that escape was hopeless. I lowered my head, and thought hard. And fast. _Aang. Sokka. You're my last hope, please! Help me! How can I get you to find me? _An idea popped into my head like magic. Grinning, I lifted my head up towards the sky and screamed as loud as I could, "Aang!" I don't know why I yelled his name instead of Sokka's, but it didn't matter, "Follow my voice! You have t-" someone grabbed the back of my head and slammed it to the ground. I screamed in pain, as everything began to spin and turn black. _Please Aang and Sokka… I need you…_

_AUTHORS NOTE: I want at least 10 comments before I continue! __ thanks_


	4. Chapter 4: Dream

**KATARA'S POV**

I stood on the grass, the wind blowing my hair into my face along with lifting my casual blue dress, showing parts I would prefer people not to see. Blushing furiously, I held the dress down and looked around to see if anyone was around to have seen. _Nope, no one in front of me. _Turning, I looked behind me and saw a figure, wearing blue robes, the kind I used to wear back when I lived with Gran-Gran, facing me. _I wonder if she's from the southern water tribe also? _Her face was blurry, but I could make out her dark hair flowing onto her shoulders. The wind stopped blowing suddenly, and I stopped clutching my dress and wave anxiously.  
Swallowing nervously, I called out to her, "Hello? My name is Katara of the southern wa-" The figure began to run swiftly towards me, and actually seemed more like floating. In a matter of seconds I could easily see her face... which was similar to mine. Blue eyes, and dark hair. _No... It can't be! _I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face, as Mom walked up to me, her eyes shining with tears of happiness at seeing me I suppose.  
She gave me one of her long-lost smiles and said, "My name is Kya, wife of Hakoda, the Tribal Chief, mother of two, and-" I stood up and threw my arms around her neck, sobbing that I missed her, as she said gently, "Katara, my dear, I've been watching you grow up, ever since the day I left the tribe. And, oh, I've missed hugging you and your brother and telling you two things will be okay more then anything. I miss you all so much; it makes me want to cry, even though I've always been there for you. I was there when you met the Avatar, I was there when you left the tribe, I was there for Sokka, even though he didn't know it, when he lost Yue, and I was there when your love for Aang changed to something different." She pulled back and gave me a soft smile.  
Blushing, I told her, "I don't know what you're talking about, Mom."  
She laughed, "Oh, Katara! I've known about your love and Aang's love for each other, ever since it began at the invasion. Well, actually, I do believe the feelings began before that. On Aang's part at least."  
I sighed, "Of course you'd know."  
She cupped her hand around my chin and said, "I know everything about you. After all, you are my daughter," she laughed before continuing on in a more serious tone, "Katara, you have done well with Mitsuo and I am-"  
I frowned, "What's a Mit-sew?"  
"Katara! Listen," she scolded, and I hung my head in shame. _Where have my manners gone?_ "You're in a dream right now. Mitsuo has kidnapped you in the waking world. Do you remember?" _Mitsou? _I paused. _Oh, no!_  
"Oh Mom, what do I do? I can't escape! Rescue is impossible andgetting away..." I pointed my thumb towards the ground.  
She sighed and shook her head, "No, Katara. I've come to tell you not to lose hope. Sokka is coming."  
I threw my hands in the air and cried, "Oh rejoice! _Sokka _is coming to my rescue! He won't get killed, he'll just _sneak _past _a dozen _armed guards and _then _sneak out _two _prisoners without getting caught! Perfectly logical!"  
Mom laughed, "You're turning into a Sokka, Love. Plus, Aang is coming to, and he's the Avatar," she paused for a moment and frowned, "_Two_ prisoners you said?" I nodded, and she said softly, "No. Only you."  
My eyes widened, and I shook my head furiously, "If Akana Dolour__is not coming then neither am I. I _need _her, Mom! She is a southern water bender like me! She is my age and-" I realized Mom's eyes had gone wide with shock, and I asked, "What's wrong?"  
"You must have gotten the name wrong! Akana Dolour? Are you sure?" when I nodded confidently, she said hurriedly, "Listen, Dear. Akana is Kanna's friend's, Baile, the one that saved Kanna, daughter. Yes, Akana is a southern water bender. That's why she is being hunted by the fire nation. She was being protected by Kanna," She frowned, and continued emotionally, "If anything happened to Kanna... I'm going to be very upset."  
I rested my hand on her shoulder and said, 'Nothing happened to Gran-Gran. She can take care of herself."  
She sighed, "I hope so."  
"Mom, you said Baile saved Gran-Gran?"  
She nodded, "Yes, but not now. I have to go."  
I looked down and asked, "Will I see you again? In a dream?"  
She smiled, "Hopefully. I love you, Katara."  
I smiled as a tear ran down my cheek, "I love you too, Mom. I miss you so much."  
She leaned forward and wiped the tear away, "Remember, I'm always there. Aang and Sokka will be there soon. Be good, and stop being so stubborn to the fire nation. They were showing mercy yesterday."  
I laughed sarcastically, "_Mercy? _They broke my finger!"  
"Be grateful it wasn't your neck."  
I swallowed, "Okay, I guess I could show some-" I gasped as the world around me, including Mom, blinked out of existence, and screamed, "No! Don't leave, Mom! Please! I need you! Sokka needs you! Come back! I don't want to-"  
Panting, I sat up from the floor, on which I was sleeping not minutes ago. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I turned around and began sobbing my heart out. _Mom. I saw Mom! Oh, I miss her so much. We all miss her. She was so kind and loving, and made me meals everyday. She even saved my life. _Before my mind could flash back to the horrible time the fire nation attacked my village, and killed Mom, I heard someone behind me loudly clearing their throat.  
Spinning around, I stood up and saw Nao standing a few paces away from me, who was blushing a deep red. I sighed, and asked, "Hi Nao, do you need anything?" _He had seen me crying my head off._  
He said, "Yes, follow me. My lord would like to see you."  
Nodding, I followed him outside; we had been in a tent that had a fire nation symbol. I looked at him, "Um, Nao? You really don't have to call him 'My lord'. He's not around or anything."  
He seemed rather surprised and cried. "Do not disrespect my lord!"  
I laughed silently but apologized. He stopped walking and declared, "We're here." I looked past him and what I saw brought throw up. Coughing, I wiped my mouth, and looked again. _Oh my God. _I screamed.

A/N: lol I couldn't wait for 10 reviews so I went ahead and made the chapter. Next chapter will be done, not next week, but the week after that! :) Sorry this one is kind of short.


	5. Chapter 5: Torture

**KATARA'S POV**** (A/N okay guys, different people will rate this chapter differently due to... violence. :) so be forewarned)**

My eyes were still wide, as I cried out to Nao, "That evil pig! Where is Mitsuo? He did this, right? That man! He makes me want to... Gah!" I clenched my fists angrily.  
Sighing, Nao said, "You do not understand."  
"I understand enough to know that he ties unclothed people to trees', and burns them with fire!" In front of me, approximately fifteen, naked, young adults were tied to giant oak trees that scattered the dark green grass. They barely looked alive, and were splattered with a mixture of blood, dirt, and rain, and had fire scars, like the one on Zuko's face, covering them from head to toe. _Those poor, poor people. How could Mitsuo do this? I have to help them! But how?_  
Someone placed a hand on my shoulder, which made me jump, and said sweetly, "My beautiful slave. How happy it-"  
I turned around, and threw his hand away. _Wait... my hands... they're unbound and my finger is healed... what happened? Mom?_ Dismissing the thought, I growled, "I'm no slave of yours, Mitsuo."  
He glared at me and continued in a more bitter tone, "As I was _saying," _He frowned at me, and changed what he had been saying, "These people," he gestured to the half-dead teenagers, no younger then me, "were my slaves, as well. They were stubborn, like you, and I needed some answers. So... torture was the only remedy. When they answer my questions, I free them from their pain, and behead them. If they-"  
"But that's just wrong!" I said, angrily. He raised his arm and slapped me so hard it was a wonder I still stood standing. I was about to push him ten paces away with water and scream at him, when he yelled, "Interrupt me again, and you'll end up like them!" He pointed to the people. I narrowed my eyes but closed my mouth. He continued more softly, but just as mad, "If they do not answer me, I burn them alive _after _I've hit them with my whip enough to make them cry out for mercy," Hatred boiled beneath my skin as he continued, "None of these hooligans have answered me yet. I'm on my break right now, but torture will continue, as usual, at sundown. If you do not wish to end up like them, then you must answer my question and do exactly as I command. Do you agree?"  
I looked around at the helpless people before me. _What do I do? _I inhaled deeply. _I can't get killed. Not yet. _Exhaling, I bravely asked, "Where is Akana?"  
He roared with laughter, and cried, "You think me that stupid, eh? She is in her usual prison, awaiting my return," Chuckling, he said, "Now. Answer _my _question," He put his face so close to mine I could smell his brandy smelling breath, and he whispered hoarsely, "_Where is the Avatar?" Of course that's what he wants to know. He is just like Zuko. So persistent. _  
"I don't rightly know," I said. Slowly and carefully I lied, "He sent me off for water, and told me he'd find me."  
He straightened up and huffed, "Fine, you little liar. Be that way," _If I get out of this mess alive, Toph is so going to teach me how to lie! _Mitsuo yelled, "Nao! Tie her up!" Nao had been standing quietly beside Mitsuo, but he jumped to his command and began pulling me to an oak tree, almost reluctantly, next to a blonde girl, who looked already dead.  
I immediately began to struggle and screamed, "No! Don't do this! Please, I don't know where Aang is! You have to believe me!" My tugging and punching at Nao was useless; he was so strong! _How is that? He looks like he has absolutely no muscle! He is as skinny as a twig!_  
Mitsuo followed and laughed, "Looks like someone isn't so stubborn after all," shaking his shaggy head he said,"You are a foolish fool, you know that, Katara? Very foolish indeed."  
_Maybe I should water bend... No, that wouldn't do any good. Oh Aang. Oh Sokka. I need you guys more then ever! Where are you? _I continued fighting against Nao's firm grip on my forearms, until we reached the oak tree. Abruptly, fear filled me, and tears rose into my eyes, but I wouldn't give up Aang's location. _Not now, and not ever! _Not letting the tears fall down my face, I said calmly, "If you hurt me, you will suffer greatly," _Not likely. Not really._  
He grinned, "What? Will you return from the dead and haunt me and my loved ones? Too bad, 'cause I ain't afraid of ghosts and I don't have any loved ones. Not anymore," He frowned for a moment and his eyes seemed not to see me, but to be in some kind of flash back.  
Nao cleared his throat and asked, "Shall I tie her up here and now, my lord?"  
Mitsuo started, and blinked a few times before replying, "Yes. Tie her up tightly. So tightly that it hurts," Nao pushed me against the tree, more gently then he should have done and grabbing both of my wrists, tied them roughly on the other side of the tree; behind me. _You make no sense to me, Nao._ Mitsuo began studying me carefully. He looked me up and down, and side to side, before stating, "We're going to need some nails, Nao."  
I gasped, as Nao stuttered, "Of... Of course... My lord. Just... Just as you... command... my lord," he began running toward camp, only looking back once, to give me an apologetic glance. _Oh Nao. Please don't do it...Please..._  
Mitsuo laughed at my nervous face and said, "We can end all the pain. Now, before it even begins. All you have to do," He brought his lips next to my ear and whispered, "is tell me; where is Aang?"  
I spat on his shoulder and kneed him hard in the guts with one of my unbound legs. _Stupid 'Lord'. _He yelled in pain and took a step backward. He screamed, "You little..." He punched me hard in the side of my face, causing me to give a little grunt, "Pest! Water bending," He punched me in the other side of my face, blood spurted from my mouth, "Rat! Evil, snot nosed," He punched again, only square in the nose. I heard a crack, and screamed as he continued his rant, "Pig! Stupid," Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nao watching fearfully, and standing there with a fist full of nails doing nothing. Absolutely _nothing!_ _You worthless beast! _Mitsuo kicked me hard in the chest, leaving me breathless, and yelled, "She-goat!" Nao flinched.  
Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I cried out in ragged, choppy breaths, "Please... No more." Mitsuo growled and motioned to Nao to hand him the nails. My eyes widened, "No..." _Come on, Katara! Think! _I realized then that it was very hard to ponder when you were in such great pain. _Aang and Sokka are too late! It's up to you now...Think... Water bending! _Concentrating hard on my hands instead of Mitsuo testing the nails, I folded my fingers and began to search for water in the air and felt water tickling them not seconds after. _Okay... Now what? _I took a deep breath, and froze the water on the tips of my fingernails. I bent my wrist and began sawing away at the tough rope. Nao laughed nervously, as Mitsuo made some kind of joke. I closed my eyes and began sawing faster.  
Mitsuo laughed and said into my ear, "Going to sleep won't block out the pain, Sweetheart." I opened my eyes just in time to see him stab my shoulder with a long nail. I swallowed a scream, and he pulled it out. More tears spilled down my cheek, from pain. Mitsuo turned his back to me and bent over to pick out another a nail. Abruptly I felt the rope fall off of my wrists. _Great timing. _Hurriedly, I kicked at Mitsuo's rear-end and knocked him over. Growling he got up onto his hands and knees, and I quickly water bended and froze his hands onto the hard ground, and froze more water over his mouth so he couldn't scream for help. I turned and began running, my shoulder bleeding heavily and stinging with pain, towards the thick forest. _I have to save the prisoners later. If there even is a later..._  
Before I could go more then ten paces, I heard a shout from behind._ Aww man! I forgot about Nao! _Turning around I prepared for a battle, and saw him running toward me. As he reached me he said, "Wait! Please, take me with you!"  
"After you were going to nail me to a tree? I don't think so. And you're also fire nation."  
He shook his head, "No! I'm not a bender! Please. I was his slave! You have to take me with you! Mitsuo will kill me if you don't, and I'm helpless without you!"  
Sighing, I said, "Give me one good reason why I should take you," _Katara, don't be so mean, and just take him!_  
He cried, "I don't know! But... I... can...take you to Akana! I know where she is!"  
I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the woods, "Okay, let's go find some back up first, though."  
Nao appeared greatly relieved when he said, "Oh thank you! You won't regret it! I promise." I nodded and let go of his arm and continued running.

**A/N I'm sorry if there was too much violence :( but i hope you liked it nonetheless :) i will update...if not in a week, it'll be at least a few weeks due to family issues :( but anywayy look out for the next chapter :D oh and i'd appreciate some advice here soo review :) ̴ı̴̴̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡ **_ LOVE FROM ME xD_


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

_**KATARA'S POV**_

As we reached the edge of the forest, my legs began to shake from loss of blood and my heart pounded so loud and fast I thought it was going to explode. Nao was beside me, and he wasn't nearly as breathless as me, but he _was_ panting a little.

Exhaling slowly, Nao said, "Katara, that was about a…" He looked back at the silent camp, "Four mile run and we ran it in around twenty minutes," he shook his head disbelievingly and looked at me anxiously. He asked hesitantly, "Are you …er… _mad _at me?"

I sighed. _Am I mad at him? _Dismissing his question, I said, "Come on, we should get more into the forest and rest for awhile." He nodded, but it didn't remove the worry from his eyes.

He asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good," he looked at me, "Alright, then let's go." I nodded.

We climbed over low branches and through thorn bushes, looking for a nice place to sleep. _Actually, there isn't a comfortable place to nap in the woods. Not really. _After a few moments of getting scratched, and stuck, we arrived at a small clearing. It appeared that the fire nation, or some campers, used this as a bonfire, but in time the grass had grown back, along with weeds and flowers. _An almost perfect place to rest. _

I declared to Nao, "Okay, we're sleeping here," I lay down on the prickly grass and asked, "Oh, and do me a favor, and don't stick a knife in my back while I'm asleep, okay?"

He nodded furiously, "Of course I wouldn't do such a thing! Never could I think of doing something so cruel."

I rose an eyebrow, "That is more evil then nailing me to a tree?"

He swallowed, and shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." He nodded and fell down on the hard ground. He rolled over and faced his back towards me. _Goodnight to you to. _Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and rested my hands on my chest. _How will I find Aang now? And Sokka? Should I go back to the cave? Mom said Aang and Sokka were coming, but she didn't mention Toph. Maybe she is still back there with Apa and Momo. But I can't just abandon the prisoners! Not when thery need me so much…_

_**TOPH'S POV**_

I sat down on the rough cave floor and growled silently. _Stupid Twinkletoes! Stupid Snoozles! I have every right to pound their heads together and squish their toes! They had no right to leave me here to babysit the floppy eared freak and the gigantic arrow-head while they go rescue Miss Perfect and kick some fire nation butt! Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't fight! They, of all people, should know that! I did not leave home just to hide away in a cave, and protect animals. No, I'm going to go find Sugar Queen before Twinkletoes does. _Stubbornly, I stood up and began marching out of the cave, before a thought occurred to me. _I told Aang that I would protect Momo and Apa with my life. Aren't I breaking that promise? _I paused. _No, I didn't_ promise_ him anything! I can do whatever I want! Twinkletoes isn't the boss of me. No one can tell _me _what to do and not to do. _I started walking again, but as I felt a sharp wind on my face telling me that I was at the opening of the cave, I felt suddenly guilty and called out to Momo and reached into my green pocket. As I pulled out Aang's bison whistle, and some beef jerky, I heard a familiar chirp to my left.

I grinned and said, "Hey, Momo! You hungry?" I held out the meat and stated, "You have to come and get it." I felt his soft paws on my wrist, not seconds later. He tugged at the jerky, but I held on firmly to it. Bringing the whistle to my mouth, I blew hard. No noise came from it, but I knew better._ Apa has way better ears then me. _ After a few minutes of silence, besides Momo's continuing grunts, I heard a loud thump in front of me, and felt Apa land.

I cried out, "Apa! Come here!" He roared uncertainly and took a step back. _Stupid bison. Out of all air bison's, why does Aang's have to be scared of the underground? _I sighed and blew into the whistle a few more times. Apa growled, as I blew a couple more times. I stopped feeling his vibrations, suddenly and grinned. _I win! _Apa thudded in front of me and whined. I said, "Aw, toughen up, you coward." He threw back his head and howled. I cried angrily, "Alright, alright! I'm sorry! Just shut up, okay? Gosh."

A/N sorry it is short, but I got to a writers block ah


End file.
